


Not Exactly Enemies

by StellaGibs0n



Category: Uprooted - Naomi Novik
Genre: Asexual Kasia, Friends agree to get married for reasons, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Platonic Relationships, This got away from me a bit but here it is!, aromantic kasia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaGibs0n/pseuds/StellaGibs0n
Summary: Wherein Kasia does accept Solya's proposal after all, and is better at politics than she lets on.This is my piece for the 2018 Uprooted Holiday Fic Exchange! I hope you like it! :)





	Not Exactly Enemies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taywen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywen/gifts).



> Content warning for mild homophobic attitudes, but only one actual mention really. 
> 
> Not beta-read, so mistakes are all my own!

“Really, Alosha, are you finished?” Kasia huffed, though she was smiling herself now. Alosha finally got ahold of herself, wiping tears from her eyes and sitting up straight. She had laughed for minutes on end when Kasia had relayed, incredulous, the tale of Solya’s proposal earlier that afternoon. She had rejected him of course. She could not imagine herself marrying the Falcon.

“Oh, that was too good,” Alosha said after composing herself, mirth still in her voice, “you should have seen yourself when you came in here, so puffed up and affronted. A proposal from Solya, Ha! I suppose it was to be expected at some point or another. Of all those he could have chosen, however, asking you was bold even for him.” 

Kasia’s brow wrinkled in confusion, “What do you mean it was to be expected? I have only known him for a few months! And it isn't as though we were exactly friends for most of it.”

“You weren’t exactly enemies either,” Alosha pointed out, “When he was fighting you he was under the sway of the wood queen, or just obeying the orders of his prince.” 

“That is true, but that still doesn't explain why he would want to marry me! He can’t possibly care for me that deeply, so what does he stand to gain?”

“You are getting better at the politics of this place all the time, Kasia,” Alosha smiled as Kasia wrinkled her nose in disgust at the suggestion, “as tiresome as they may be. You are right that Solya stands to gain an advantage by proposing to you. I suspect he would like to convince those on the court who are still unsure of his loyalties that he is truly on King Stashek’s side. Even just the news of a failed proposal would solidify his loyalty for many of those who doubt him now. Just watch, by tomorrow everyone will know about this, and he will have secured his power in Stashek’s court.”

“That’s ridiculous. I hate the games everyone plays here. It was simpler in Dvernik.” 

“Aye, I don’t doubt it was. Since you are here now, though, you might as well learn a few of the rules. There will be more proposals. As long as you remain unwed every man of any stature in this kingdom will try to use you to climb closer to the crown.” 

“I don’t suppose I can run them all through with my sword.” 

Alosha laughed again “If anyone could, it would be you, but I do think it might be unwise.” 

“I wish they would all just stop asking.” 

“I am sure that would be preferable, but to be unbothered is sadly not the fate of any woman in the capitol. At least the Rosyans haven’t begun to ask Stashek’s advisors to seal the newfound peace with an arranged marriage yet, I daresay you will be one of the most likely candidates when they do.” 

Kasia gaped at her “There really is no end to this maddening parade of proposals, then. I shall have to spend the rest of my life turning them down.” 

Alosha hefted her sword, heading towards the practice yard, “You could always accept one.” 

Kasia scoffed, standing to follow her, “I could not. I would rather hear a dog bark at a crow than a man swear he loves me. You know I do not wish to bear the... responsibilities of marriage.” 

Alosha’s expression was one of sympathy, “I know. Let's go and practice,” her grinned turned mischievous, “maybe you can get away with killing just a few of the next suitors.” 

***

Kasia walked through the halls of the castle, coming from training. Her new position as captain meant she was often out in the yard until late these days, putting in extra practice or attending to the more organizational details of overseeing the guard. She was less than enthusiastic about having to deal with the paperwork of being the captain of anything, but she knew it was a necessary part of her commitment to protect King Stashek and make sure him and his sister lived as normally and happily as a pair of young royals who had recently seen the upheaval of their entire world could. 

She also had come to find that she quite liked to walk the castle at night, when everything was still and silent. It settled her mind to wander in darkness, steady and sure enough in her footing that she barely made a sound as she took the long way back to her rooms. It gave her space to herself, to think. She was still turning over Solya’s proposal and her conversation with Alosha in her mind. She wouldn’t be anywhere else but here, protecting the children she had come to care so deeply for, but sometimes the ways of the capitol got under her skin. She had gotten other proposals before, but had dismissed them as a side effect of her new found near-legendary status after the battle with the wood queen. Just a few over-excited and overly-confident lords, nothing more. Once the nobility saw her for the girl from a small valley that she still felt herself to be they would all leave her in peace. It was distressing to think that she had been wrong, that she would never stop being a piece in the game no matter how hard she tried. She was a part of it now, according to Alosha, whether she liked it or not. 

As she rounded a corner, her mind still whirling, the usual silence of the castle was broken by a sound from a nearby doorway. It was cracked open, barely, and she could see light spilling from the opening. She heard what sounded like pained moaning, and then the sharp sound of wood hitting stone. She crept closer, curious and cautious, and peered through the crack in the door. What she saw made her take in a sharp gasp and immediately regret her curiosity. In the center of the room, on a large, lavish bed, lay Sarkan and Solya, naked and tangled together. She quickly put together what the sharp noise had been as Solya thrust forward and- and into Sarkan, she realized with embarrassment, causing the headboard to hit the wall behind it. The Dragon moaned out once more, not in pain, but in pleasure. She stood for a moment, paralyzed, watching skin slide against skin through her limited vantage point as Solya thrust faster and faster and their moans got louder and more urgent in pitch, before tearing her eyes away and hurrying as quickly as she could down the hallway. She made it to her rooms and shut the door, face burning red. She should not have looked in on them, and she felt shame at having unknowingly intruded on the intimate moment. She supposed they should have shut the door if they didn’t want anyone to see, but since it was only open a little it must have been an accident that it was left ajar. She wrinkled her nose at the memory of Solya thrusting against Sarkan, the guttural noises they had made. It wasn’t that she found them both so unattractive, it was that she found the act itself wholly unappealing. She had never understood everyone’s fascination with sex, it had always seemed merely messy and unnecessary to her mind. She didn’t begrudge Sarkan and Solya, however. She knew most other humans enjoyed the act, but she did not. It was the primary reason she could not bring herself to consider any marriage at all. Arranged marriage was not so uncommon in Dvernik, so she was not completely unused to the idea of marrying a stranger, but she knew that any marriage came with certain expectations and duties which she could not bring herself to fulfill. 

As she reached her rooms she found she could not get what she had seen out of her head. It made the earlier event of the day even more confusing. Solya, it seemed, preferred men, or at least preferred Sarkan, why would he risk that she might have said yes to his proposal? He could not have known for sure that she would turn him down. He probably would have gone through with it anyway, she mused, marriage would be the perfect cover. Perhaps he would have simply married her and then carried on his relationship with Sarkan despite their vows. The thought made her angry for a moment. He would have used her for political gain only to cast her aside, a wife in name only. She paused at that thought. A wife in name only- wasn’t that what she had just been wishing for? She jolted upright from where she had flopped on the bed, an idea coming to her so suddenly that it felt like a physical thing taking shape in her mind. What better match for her than a husband who didn’t truly want to be a husband the same way she didn’t truly want to be a wife? She would never again have to worry about marriage to some strange Rosyan lord. And as for Solya- he could live his life largely in peace, whatever his preferences might be. She knew that despite the many new beginnings after the wood had been uncorrupted, the capital remained much more close-minded than other places in the kingdom regarding sexual preferences. She played the idea over in her mind, and thought of her letter to Agnieszka earlier that day, her vindictive threat to take Solya up on his offer after all. Well, maybe she would take him up on it, and gain more than just revenge out of the bargain. She got ready for bed, resolving to talk to Solya about the matter. Perhaps this would work out in both their favors. 

***

The next few days she was so busy with the Kings Guard that she did not have time to seek Solya out at all. And much as she tried to tell herself she was simply busy, she could not deny she was avoiding the task as well. What had seemed like such a brilliant plan in darkness seemed much more risky in daylight, and she could not bring herself to follow through. So it came to pass that she managed to avoid seeing Solya for two weeks, making excuses to be in the yard more and more, and spending less time anywhere the Falcon tended to frequent. She finally saw him at a ball thrown by a noble high enough in the King’s good graces that she was not allowed to reject the invitation. She sat down at one of the long, elegantly decorated tables and stiffened when she realized the Falcon was sitting directly across from her. 

“Hello, my dear,” he nodded to her, cordial as ever, “finally found a moment away from the training yard to join us civilized folk for an evening?” His words held no malice, only the jesting tone that had grown between them before the incident of his proposal, so Kasia relaxed a bit. 

“I have been very busy with my new position, being Captain requires a lot of hard work. I can’t just sit here like the rest of you and fatten myself at every social gathering,” She shot back, with only a slightly awkward lilt to her voice. 

“A pity for you, I suppose,” Solya said, waving his hand casually. Soon several other nobles took their places around them, and Kasia focused on the small talk required of her by the others instead. It was sometime later, after dinner had finished and she was weighing which lords would be the least obnoxious dance partners, that she took notice of Solya again. She was standing near a small group of nobles, both Solya and a very put-upon looking Sarkan among them, when a part of the conversation caught her ear. 

“So, Falcon, is it true the Lady Kasia rejected your offer of marriage?” it was Lady Oksana, a noblewoman from one of the lower families who made up for her lack of any real power in the court with a knack for petty cruelty. Kasia heard Solya give his confirmation before the noblewoman continued, “Well, it’s for the best I’m sure. You wouldn’t want to be stuck with that half-wild farm girl for your whole life.” 

She was about to turn and show the Lady just how wild she could be when Sarkan spoke up, “Watch your tongue, Lady Oksana, you did not see what I saw her do in the fight against the wood. Kasia is no doubt a braver and better person than most of us. If she’s a just a farm girl than I shudder to think what that makes you.” 

Kasia was touched that Sarkan would care enough to speak up on her behalf. She turned to look at the group as Lady Oksana’s face turned an angry red. “Well,” she snapped “at least I’m not like you and Solya. Everyone knows you sleep in the same room more often than not,” She put a particular emphasis on sleep that made it clear what her true meaning was, “You have clearly spent too much time in the country around your precious valley-folk, Dragon. It’s made you just as lowly as they are.” 

The group fell into stunned silence for a moment, Sarkan’s face darkening. It was Solya who moved first, however. Kasia was shocked to see the usually calm wizard’s face creased with rage. He raised his hand, and she could see a spell forming on his lips. She jumped forward reflexively, pushing his arm down. 

“No, don’t!” she said, hurriedly. He tried to fight her grasp but his physical strength was no match for hers, “Stop it. If you curse her they will surely banish you. It isn’t worth it. Come on,” she shoved him toward the door, “Walk outside with me.” 

He looked at Lady Oksana, who now seemed to be slightly regretting invoking the wrath of two of the country’s most powerful wizards, and then back to Kasia before nodding tersely and letting her guide him outside and away from the hall. 

Once they were a decent ways away he shook his arm from her grasp. “Thank you,” he said stiffly, “for keeping me from doing something regrettable. Goodnight.” 

As he turned to walk away Kasia felt her tongue run unbidden, and before she could think about what she was saying she called after him, “you lost your temper because it’s true, didn’t you?” 

He turned back around then, angry, “How dare you-“ 

“I don’t mean it badly, Solya!” she said quickly, reaching a placating arm towards him, “She had no right to be so cruel, and she was way out of line. But,” She hesitated, then continued much more quietly “but I saw you and Sarkan, I saw you together when you left the door to Sarkan’s room ajar some weeks ago. On the day you proposed to me.” 

Solya’s shoulders dropped, and exhaled slowly, “I see.” 

“I don’t care who you prefer. You know us ‘valley-folk’ are much more open-minded than all these stuffy nobles. And I didn’t tell Lady Oksana either, in case you were wondering. I would never tell anyone.” 

A small smile returned to Solya’s face “I am glad for your discretion, Kasia. And I did not think you had told her. Sarkan and I’s relationship and my preference for men has always been part of the rumor mill. The rumors have just gotten more teeth as of late for some reason. I am afraid they could soon undermine my place here, and I am on shaky ground right now as it is.” 

Kasia summoned her courage, thinking of her plan from a few weeks ago. In the calm of night, the shape of it didn’t seem quite so frightening and large. 

“What would you have done,” she said, coming to stand closer to the wizard, “if I had said yes to your proposal?” 

Solya looked up, surprised by the question, “I would have married you, I suppose.” 

“And you would have also continued your relationship with Sarkan?” 

“I-,” He looked rueful, “Yes, I guess I would have, though I admit that would have been unfair to you.” 

His assertion made Kasia laugh quietly, not fair indeed. Solya looked up, confused at her reaction. “Sorry,” she said “It’s only that your idea of unfairness is my idea of an ideal marriage” He looked if anything even more confused, and she made up her mind to tell him about her plan. “I’ve never wanted to be married Solya, never wanted a romantic relationship with anyone really. I can’t stomach the thought of sex, or babies, or any of the things women are supposed to want. A husband who doesn’t desire me? Who I am friends with and nothing more? My own bed to sleep in while my spouse sleeps contentedly with another? That is the best outcome I could wish for from a marriage.” She took a breath before continuing on, “It seems as though one way or another this blasted kingdom will require me to marry, and I think- I think that as long as that is true then- then if we were married it would solve a number of problems for both of us.” 

Solya looked at her for a long moment before his sly smile crept back onto his face, comprehension dawning, “I could still be with Sarkan and whomever else I wished, but it could no longer be used as a barb against me. No one would dare to question our marriage, not with you so firmly in the king’s good graces...” 

“And I would be, in many ways, freer than if I never had to marry at all. I would never have to deal with another proposal, I would never have to fulfill the expected obligations of a wife,” She let a small smile creep over her face “and I guess we could simply be friends, which doesn’t sound like too bad a consequence. It is, after all, a brave new era of peace for Polnya.” 

Solya chuckled, “no, I suppose that is not the worst thing we could be. I must say, my dear, for someone who hates the intricacies of court life so, you have quite the talent for manipulating them. You have been holding out on us.” 

Kasia rolled her eyes, “Alosha says so as well, I am beginning to fear it might be true.” She stuck out her hand towards him, “so, what do you say? Will you marry me?” 

He grasped her hand in a firm handshake, “Yes, my dear, I will. Now,” he said, starting back towards the castle, “Come along. I can’t wait to see Sarkans face when we tell him we are engaged.”


End file.
